Daddy's Visit
by midnight rose112358
Summary: Tohru is the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta. She lived with her aunt and started to live with the Sohmas when her aunt died. What happens when Vegeta comes to visit? Will he kill the Sohmas? Will Tohru be allowed to stay? And why the heck is Kyo in a dress?
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is my first story so please be nice. No Flames.**

**Summary- Tohru is the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta. She lived with her aunt and started to live with the Sohmas when her aunt died. What happens when Vegeta comes to visit? Will he kill the Sohmas? Will Tohru be allowed to stay? And why the heck is Kyo in a dress?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own fruits Basket or Dragon Ball Z**

It was a normal day in the Sohma house hold. Tohru walked into the living room with a letter addressed to her in hand. Shigure glanced up from his news paper when she entered but only smiled before returned to it.

Tohru opened the envelope and read the letter inside,. As she read Tohru turned pale. Glanceing up Shigure noticed this.

"Is something wrong my preashous Flower?" He asked Dramaticaly.

"Yeah Tohru whats up?" Kyo Sohma said walking into the room followed by his cousin Yuki.

Tohru didn't speak, just held out the letter to Shigure who read it out loud.

**AN- short chapter, Sorry, please reviw.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear Little Sister, **_

_**How are you doing? School going well? I'm just writing to warn you, Dad has been talking about comeing to see you for a while now, and last night decided to. I thought it was only fair to warn you that hes going to be comeing sometime soon. I don't know when though. **_

_**Love you,**_

_**Trunks**_

Shigure looked up from reading and staired at Tohru.

"You have a brother named Trunks?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"That is not the point! My Dad is comeing to visit and when he doesn't like someone they aren't around anymore." Tohru said.

The Sohmas took that to mean she wasn't allowed to see them anymore. "Don't worry Miss Honda( they still think her last name is Honda)"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm sure your dad will love us."  
"Don't look so down, we'll be on our best behavior when he's here."

"Really6? I t would mean a lot to me if my Dad liked you guys,"

**Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter Vegeta arrives. Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I had a case of righter's block. So as an apology I'm gonna make this chapter longer then the others.**

"What is this I hear about a father?" Ayame Sohma said appearing out of nowhere.

Tohru answered, "My father is coming to visit. I don't know when but soon."

"Really? Why, Princess, I cannot wait to meet the Great King Who is your Sire. If it would please you I would gladly threw myself down at his feet-"

"That won't be necessary, but I do appreciate the offer." A mans voice said, making everyone, except Tohru, jump. They looked around and immediately saw the owner of that voice. It was a relatively short man, with gravity defying black hair and eyes the same color. He wore black leather pants, a black tank top, black denim jacket and black boots. The man was scowling at the males in the room; his muscular arms were crossed over an equally muscular chest. As all the Sohmas took in his appearance, Tohru startled them by yelling "Daddy!" and running toward him.

**Hey I hope you like Vegeta's first appearance. I also hope you like that I put Ayame in there, it just didn't feel right that he wasn't there to greet Vegeta. Anyway I'll try to update soon and make my chapters longer. So in the mean time review please. It makes me feel loved and inspired. Flames are welcome but keep in mind this is my first fic.**

**Now if you'll excuse me I have to go deal with the voices in my head telling me to finish eating my popsicle. By**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I had a case of righter's block. So as an apology I'm gonna make this chapter longer then the others.**

"Hello, Princess," he said allowing her to hug him." Now introduce me."

Tohru turned and introduced each Sohma.

"Hm, I'll make an effort to remember your names, but I promise nothing." The man said.

"Now that you know who we are, may we have the greatest honor of learning your name?" Ayame asked.

Tohru could tell that Ayame's flattery was very pleasing to her father. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ She thought.

"Names Vegeta." The man said. "And I'm here to make sure that my daughter has a safe and appropriate living environment. If I find that this place is not able to meet to were I am satisfied, then I'll kill the lot of you." The last part was spoken so casually that the sohma's thought Vegeta was joking. Tohru on the other hand knew that her father was dead serious.

"Daddy," she said with a slight warning tone.

"Alright, alright, I'll just injure them a bit. Some cuts, a few bruises, a broken bone or two perhaps a minor concussion. Better?"

The Sohma's staired at the man before them. Shurly he can't be serious. Ayame not surprisingly, voiced this belief.

"If this is satisfactory, then you don't need to know." Was the answer.

"wow, Tohru, your dad is cool and scary at the same time." Kagura said.

"Daddy's always like this. He's very protective of me."

" You got that right. Now why don't we begin the tourcher, I mean interigation." Vegeta said a thin smile forming on his lips.

**That's it for now. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter is up. By the way this story will be Tohru/Yuki. I also need names that start with K as Vegeta will constantly be calling Kyo anything but his real name. Nothing aganst Kyo, it's just Funny. Who else should I bring into the story and how? Tune in next time.**

**Disclaimer: Look at Chapter One**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I had a case of righter's block, between that and my homework coupled with the baby I have almost no inspiration time. Oh and Tohru is going to be OOC during this chapter and probably the others as well.**

Everyone sat around the table. The Sohmas, barring Ayame, were eyeing Vegeta warily. Tohru was talking animatedly to her father. He gave her a look that was almost happy when she mentioned that Kyo did martial arts.

"Fight, do you Koop?" He said.

"Names Kyo, and yes I fight." Came the reply.

"Good, I'll test your skills later." Vegeta grinned.

"Oh, a fighter. Someone strong who can protect his princess against the evils that would threaten her. Frankly I would pity those unfortunate enough to even think to be worthy of-" Ayame's speech was interrupted by two fists being dropped on his head.

Vegeta looked at the yonger Sohma boys in surprise.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked gruffly.

"My brother can be a bit excited, Mr. Vegeta" Yuki said, in his polite way.

Vegeta grunted, then told Tohru to go and call Arisa, because he like that girl she kept his daugters temper in cheak (insert disbelieving looks from the Sohmas here) Saki too that girl was strange but a good friend. Tohru went into the kitchen to make the call.

"Now, I have some questions for you." Vegeta said

"Like what?" asked a very annoyed Kyo. He was trying to keep his cool for Tohrus sake, but the man in front of him was making it very difficult."

"Simple questions, like 'howed you meet her?' and all that."

"Why the hell should we answer those stupid questions?"

"Why don't you just stop yelling and answer them.?" Yuki said, he was, as usual, getting annoyed with Kyo.

"Well, Why don't you make me!" Kyo shot up from his seat and made to punch Yuki, who retaliated by kicking him threw the conveniently open door.

"Don't get along to well with Koko do you, boy?" Vegeta asked amusment in his voice.

"I guess not." Yuki answered while from outside Kyo yelled, "my name is Kyo!"

"Interesting, Princess power level stat."

"Nither was using their full strengeth Daddy, but Yuki was holding back much more than Kyo was." Tohru said. Noone had noticed her reenter the room.

"Hmm, I think now would be good time to test out their skills." Vegeta said with a grin.

**OMG a long chapter, well longish. So Vegeta and the Sohma boys fight in the next chapter. What will happen? Will Ayame say more nonsesnse noone cares about? Will Tohru surprise everyone with a new side to her? Will Kyo make a fool of himself? Will Vegeta ever get Kyos name right? Tune in next time to find out.**

**Review**

**Disclaimer: Look at Chapter One**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fan fiction people. I'm baaaaaccck!(says in DBZ Abridged Mr. Popo voice) So it is finally the fight scene. Rather than listen to me ramble on lets start the chapter.**

Everyone walked to the backyard(except Kyo who was still out there) and Vegeta looked at the two Sohma boys.

"Alright, now Kiwi will go first. Don't hold back on boy." Vegeta said to Kyo, who gladly lunged at him, eager to prove himself a fighter. That or he was mad that Vegeta called him Kiwi.

Now we all know that Kyo could never beat Vegeta, so the fight only lasted until said man get board. So about a minute later, Kyo lost.

"Your turn boy. Same as the other, don't hold back on me." This time Yuki was addressed.

The fight lasted about four minuets fifteen seconds this time.

"Not bad, not as good me or even Kacarot (?) but it's a start." Vegeta grunted.

" what the hell? I'm one of the best fighters in the dojo! I've been training since I was a kid. Longer than that damn rat has. There is no way that-"

"If I were you I'd stop that sentence right there, orange top." Uo said, she had arrived in the middle of Yuki's fight.

"I'll say what I damn well want to say, you damn Yankee. Especially to someone who can't even say my name right. Are you so completely idio-" Before Kyo could finish his sentence, Tohru appeared behind him. She had a very menacing aura about her, very menacing. Like she was going to pull out a knife at any moment and run him threw with it. (**AN: Brownie points to those who can tell me who this sounds like**)

"Go ahead, Kyo. Finish that sentence." She whispered the words into his ear. Her voice was low and threatening. For the first time Kyo was scared of Tohru. Sweet, innocent Tohru who couldn't hurt a fly was right behind him, threatening him, and he was scared that she would and could actually hurt him.

_Man, can this day get any weirder? _Kyo thought.

"Well…wasn't that interesting." Shigure said.

"Now, princess, calm down. I want you to take Arisa, and any other of your girl friends go out and find a place to shop to your hearts content. On me of course." Vegeta said to his daughter. "We can get down to seeing if you've fallen behind tomarrow, for now go out and enjoy yourself."

"Okay Daddy. Uo, lets call Hana. Kagura? Do you wanna come?"

"Really? I'd love to. Let shop till we drop!"

_Yes, this day can get weirder. Why does it have to be me that has the weird life? Well at least nothing else strange is gonna happen for a while. I just have to get threw this visit, with a guy that either doesn't remember my name or is saying the wrong name just to get me mad. The man also happens to be Tohru's father, who is an amazing fighter. And Tohru threatened me when I almost insulted him. TOHRU THREATED ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?_(For those who can't tell Kyo is now having a mental breakdown. Please sit back and enjoy)_ SHES ACTING ALL HAPPY AND NORMAL ONE MINUTE THE NEXT SHES LIKE A PHSYCO AND THREANENING ME! NOW SHES ACEPTING A SHOPING TRIP AND ALL HAPPY AGAIN LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! IS SHE SUDDENLY BIPOLAR? WHAT THE HELL! IS THE APOCOLYPSE OR SOMETHING? IS THE WORLS ENDING? No wait that'll happen when Akito turns nice. OMG DID I SERIOULSLY JUST THINK THAT? I HAVE TO BE GOING INSANE TO EVEN THINK ABOUT CONSIDERING TO THINK ABOUT AKITO TURNING NICE! _

**Well, lets leave Kyo to his mental breakdown shall we. Now I know that Tohru was very OOC right there but I couldn't resist. If she really was Vegeta's daughter I totally see her doing that. Now, What will become of our young Kyo? Will he stop yelling in his mind? What did the other Sohmas think about Tohru going scary? Will Akito make an appearance? Will Akito be nice to them? Why am I asking you guys? I'm the author.**

**Review Peas**

**BTW Should Trunks actually make an appearance? Poll on my profile**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers. I know its been awhile. I got a few positive reviews on Kyos mental breakdown. Now before we begin the chapter, I want to remind you that there is a poll on my profile concerning this story. So please vote. I'm also starting a brownie points system. I'll Make a reference to one of my favorite movies, tv shows, songs, stuff like that. And if you give me the right answer in a review. You'll get a brownie point. Ten brownie points and I'll PM you a small sneak peak of the next chapter. And to **Furuba Rocks **Kisa may or may not come into the story.**

**Brownie points corner: Answer to first in chapter 6**

**Answer: Belarus from Hetalia**

**Sorry noone got this one**

**Now on with the story.**

Shigure POV

It was a nice normal day, until Tohru got a letter from her brother. I had no idea she had a brother. After reading it I said exactly what was on my mind. Which just so happened to be about her brothers name. I mean really, Trunks?

Tohru, however, seemed really worried about what her father thought. So we had to reassure her that everything would be fine. I'm not sure she believed us though. It's a good thing Aya appeared, he can really brighten up the room.

Tohrus father was another storie. He scared the daylights out of me. All that talk about killing and maiming us. Though it is funny how he doesn't say Kyos name right. Personally, I think he is doing that on purpose. Perhaps to test Kyos temper?

Any way the man could very well be dangerous. Especially the way he fought Kyo and Yuki. I don't think he was even trying. **(What was your first clue?)** Then Kyo had to rant. He was so close to Insulting Vegeta, but then Tohru threatened him. When did she get so scary? I think I nearly wet myself when she went all mad axmen on him. I'm just thankful it wasn't directed at me.

Yuki POV

I had no idea that Miss Honda had a brother, so it was surprising that she got a letter from him. However it was obvious that she was worried about her father. I do wonder what happened in the past to make her so worried. I'm not sure our reassurances really made her heel better. Whats worse was that Ayame had to show up. He is so annoying.

Miss Honda's father is a very interesting man. I can tell he cares for her a lot. That stupid cat had to go and start a fight. Luckily Mr. Vegeta seemed to think it was amusing. He wanted to see how well we fought. I was very surprised, he was able to cram Kyo within seconds. My fight lasted a little longer, though he won. It seemed he had to hold back quite a lot.

Kyo, being the idiot he is, started to rant and almost insulted Mr. Vegeta. Miss Honda however threatened Kyo. I wasn't aware she could be threatening. I won't deny I was scared. After she left I'm fairly sure the cat was having a mental breakdown. If the look of total panic is anything to go by.


End file.
